


Why Don't You Stay?

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dementia is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vulnerable Black hat, because black hat isn't a human he has difficulty feeling emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Even big bad Eldritch Beings can have nightmares





	Why Don't You Stay?

“I might never get another chance to say this”

He was right.

Before he could say anything else there was the sound of a clock ticking, and then a

BOOM!

Flames engulfed everything. He couldn’t breath. There was smoke everywhere and he couldn’t see 2 feet in front of him. There was a name on his lips, and he screamed it over and over and over. His lungs burned as the acrid fumes poured in, but nobody answered his calls.

“FLUG!”

Blackhat woke in a cold sweat, his lungs heaving for untainted air. His hands were trembling as he pressed them to his pounding heart. He knew it was just a dream, but he’d lost him. He’d lost Flug.

Just thinking about it again made a bubble of emotion stick in Blackhat’s throat. Then a sob, wracked him, and hot tears ran down his cheeks. Feeling anything strongly was always too much for him to handle.

The door creaked.

“Blackhat?”

Dementia.

Blackhat scrubbed at his face to rid himself of tears, and attempted to still his trembling body.

“Blackhat are.. Oh...” Dementia crept into the dark room, and then over to his bed side. The Eldritch being could feel her weight settle unto the end of the mattress, but he didn't want to open his eye that he had shut to stop his crying. “Do you want to... talk about it?”

“What there to talk about,” Blackhat snarled. “There’s no problems here, so you can go back to you're patrol!”

“I may not be the brightest, but I’m not an idiot either, and i may be a goof-off, but that does not mean I can't be serious, and you need a friend right now,” Dementia stated firmly.

“You're an employee and nothing more, Dementia, so you can-” “Get out so you can be sad all by yourself? I’m not doing anything until you at least let me give you like a pat on the shoulder or something!” Black hat began to shape-shift, his form taking on a monstrous shape to scare Dementia away, but it was too taxing with the emotional state he was in. He couldn’t hide the tears anymore.

“Please, Blackhat,” Dementia whispered. The girl crawled up to the top of the bed, and sat with her back against the headboard. Blackhat couldn’t control the images scorching the backs of his eyelids; images of Flug dying over and over again. He gave in.

Grey, clawed fingers wrapped themselves in the sweater material of Dementia’s tank top. Blackhat’s head rest on her shoulder and he let everything out. For a just a moment, he let himself be vulnerable. And in that moment, Dementia was quiet until he had nearly exhausted himself. Then she looked down at him and said,

“You should go talk to Flug.”

For once, Blackhat didn't protest, just nodded.

After helping him to his feet, Dementia gave the man a quick hug, and then escorted him to the door. She offered to walk him to Flug’s room, but Blackhat shook his head silently.

“You’ve done enough,” he rasped. Then he began to trudge down the hall, each step taking an increasing effort to make. He didn't know how humans did it, feeling emotions of such intensity at all hours of the day, he could barely handle any of them. Of course, he wasn’t exactly made to house any emotions beyond anger and vengeance; living around humans had taught him how to feel and express other feelings, but he still had yet to learn to control them. He was just worn out.

By the time he got to Flug’s door, he was nearly falling over, and he barely was able to raise his fist to knock. There was the sound of startled movement, and a crash of something falling over, then a very disheveled Dr. Flug answered the door looking as if he had just been woken from a nap.

“Blackhat, sir?” he asked. “What are you doing here is everything-” Flug was cut off by Blackhats arms slipping under his arms and around his waist. Then he was pulled into a gentle embrace, with Blackhat’s head resting on his shoulder.

Blackhat breathed deeply, and Flug stood still, unsure of what to make of the situation. Then slowly, he returned the gesture, and the two stood for some indeterminate amount of time in the doorway, just holding each other.

Blackhat broke away first. When he did, he looked Flug in the eye, nodded, and turned to walk back to his room. Flug grabbed his wrist before he got to far through,and tried to speak around the lump rising in his throat. He managed to stammer out,

“S-sir I... I... I....” Then his weak grip failed, and his hand returned to hang limply by his side. “Why... why did you come to see me, if you aren’t going to stay?”

“I can’t stay Flug, and you probably know why,” Blackhat rumbled.

“I- I don’t know why! Why can’t you stay!”

“You make me want things I can’t have, Flug!!” Blackhat was close to collapsing, another surge of emotions running through him and sapping the rest of this strength. Then he did, and the eldritch being fell to his knees on the carpet, hands splayed out in front of him. Without a sound, Flug knelt down in front of him.

“How do you know I don't want that too, Blackhat?” Flug whispered. “I care about you, in non-professional way. Why else would I ask you to stay?” Blackhat met Flug’s eyes beneath his goggles and recognized the doctor’s vulnerability and his own. Then he asked to be helped to his feet.

Blackhat took a few steps towards Flug’s room, stopped, and then heaved a heavy sigh. “I’ll stay,” he said softly. Then Flug helped him walk the rest of the way in, and closed the door. To say that Blackhat slept peacefully, and without any more nightmares plaguing him, was a most wonderful thing indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my tumblr @pyro-flug where i post art and these fics!


End file.
